Anastacia Conway
by Magenta Stone
Summary: When Anastacia was two she was adopted. When she turned eleven things started to get weird.
1. Prologue

My mother was Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. My father was Rodolphus Lestrange. I never met them because three months after Bellatrix had me and another child we were taken from her and she was later sent to Azkaban. The second child went to live in London and I was sent to live in Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA.

When I was just about to turn two a woman by the name of Casey Conway came in and adopted me right on the spot. I went home with her where I joined her two year old son Charlie. Until I turned eleven I had thought that Casey was my mom and Charlie was my brother. I still consider them my family of course and they know that I want to find my birth parents and my twin.

* * *

Eleven years later

"I want a cookie!" Anastacia yelled as her mother turned around to finish dinner.

"Anastacia I'm almost done with dinner and I told you that you can have a cookie after." Casey told her. Anastacia didn't listen and next thing she knew she was on the counter eating a cookie.

"Anastacia! How did you get up there?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. I know that I wanted the cookie and I just kind of hovered onto the counter." Anastacia told her. Casey was about to help her down when a back and white owl tapped on the kitchen window.

"Cool." Charlie and Anastacia said as Casey opened the window and the owl flew around their small kitchen. They could see the owl had two envelopes in its mouth. It dropped one in front of Anastacia and one in front of Charlie.

"What's this?" Anastacia asked Casey.

"Open them and find out." Casey said beaming with pride.

"It says that I'm a witch and have been excepted to two schools. One is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the other is Minnesota School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Anastacia said.

"I got the same thing except that I'm a wizard and I can go to either school as well." Charlie said. Casey beamed and hugged both her children.

"Are you a witch mom?" Charlie asked. Casey nodded and showed them her wand.

"Cool." They said.

"So which school are you going to accept and attend?" Casey asked.

"Well I don't want to leave my friends so I'm going to attend Minnesota School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Charlie told her. Casey nodded and got out two peices of partchment. She wrote to Minnesota School or Witchcraft and Wizardry that Charlie would attend.

"I don't want to be seperated from Charlie but I want to find out more about my birth family and to do that is to go to Hogwarts since it's in England." Anastacia said.

"Ana, don't just pick the Minnesota school because you don't want to be away from me. Pick where you really want to go." Charlie told her.

"Hogwarts." Anastacia said and Casey wrote to Hogwarts to tell them Anastacia would attend.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Casey, Charlie and Anastacia flew to England to get the supplies for school.

"Mom lets go here!" Charlie yelled and pointed at the pet store.

"We need to convert our muggle money into wizard money first." Casey said. She led them to Gringotts, the big white building at the end of the alley.

"Ah hello Mrs. Conway." A goblin said as Casey approached the desk.

"I need to change money and set up accounts for my children." Casey told him. The goblin nodded and took the bills from Casey.

"Now I need the hand of each child to make their key." The goblin came down from the desk and pricked Charlie's index finger, then he pricked Anastacia's index finger.

"Ouch!" Anastacia yelled and glared at the goblin.

"Anastacia they needed to do that." Casey told her.

"It still hurt." Anastacia said and walked around the bank.

"Anastacia!" Casey called. She turned and ran towards her mother.

"We get to go in these!" Charlie yelled excitedly pointing to the carts.

"Cool!" Anastacia yelled and hopped into the cart where the goblin sat waiting for Casey and Charlie.

"Lestrange Vault." The goblin said as they piled out of the cart. Casey looked at the goblin in confusion.

"Why are we at this vault?" Casey asked him.

"The Lestrange's made a trust fund for their children when they were born. It had been set up for your daughter when she turned eleven. Since she is now eleven she has access to the amount set down for her at her birth." The goblin explained as he opened the vault and led them to the section labeled 'Anastacia Antoinette Artemis Selene Lestrange'.

"Wow your name is long." Charlie said and Anastacia punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He yelled and Anastacia just glared at him.

"Anastacia don't hit your brother." Casey reprimanded as she handed her a money bag to put her wizard money inside.

"Sorry Charlie." Anastacia said and he nodded in acceptance. The group got back into the cart and headed towards Casey and Charlie's vault.

"So this is the Conway vault?" Charlie asked. Casey shook her head 'no' and showed him the names engraved on the wall.

"This is the Prewitt vault. I was adopted by the Prewitt's when I was a newborn. Our money is stored here with them even though we live in America." Casey told him. They gathered money from Casey and Charlie's section of the vault and rode the cart back to the bank.

After getting their money they went to get books, robes and uniforms, potion supplies, scales, wands, and an owl each so Charlie and Anastacia could write to each other whenever they wanted. Charlie's owl was a small barn owl that was chestnut brown and Anastacia's owl was a small barn owl that was raven and currently had her head under her wing, asleep. Charlie named his owl Zeus and Anastacia named her owl Athena.

Since Anastacia left on September first and Charlie left on September tenth he got to see her off.

-September First-

"Anastacia! Charlie! Stay with me!" Casey called, looking behind her not watching so she crashed into her sister.

"Casey?" Molly Wesley asked as they picked themselves up.

"Molly!" Casey hugged her sister as their children crowded around them.

"How are you Casey?" Molly asked.

"Good. I'm taking my daughter Anastacia to the platform." Casey told her.

"I am taking my youngest son to the platform as well as three of his brothers." Molly said and Casey nodded looking around at the seven children, five of which were red-haired.

"Children, this is your Aunt Casey. Casey these are four of my seven; Percy, Fred, George, Ron and my only daughter Ginny." Molly said and Casey smiled at each child.

"Nice to meet you all. My children are Anastacia and Charlie. Charlie is eleven as well but he won't be going to Hogwarts. He chose to go to Minnesota School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Casey told them.

"Well if we want to make the train we must leave now." Molly said. The group started towards the barrier when they were stopped by a boy of eleven with raven hair and emerald eyes.

"Pretty owl." Anastacia whispered.

"Excuse me! I was wondering…" The boy started.

"How to get onto the platform? No worries, it's Ron and Anastacia's first time too. All you have to do is go straight through Platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a run if you're nervous." Molly told him. Anastacia watched as he ran towards the platforms and disappeared.

"Anastacia now you then Ron and we'll follow." Molly said. Anastacia nodded and ran towards the platforms to see a scarlet train and people with owls, cats and trunks like hers.

Anastacia boarded the train and found a compartment with Ron. They were looking out the window when the door opened and the boy from before entered.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." He said.

"It's fine. Come sit down." Anastacia said, he nodded his thanks and sat next to her.

"I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." He said.

"Are you really? Do you have the…scar?" Ron asked, the last word being whispered.

"Oh yeah." Harry said and lifted his bangs to show them the lightning bolt scar.

"Woah." Ron whispered and sat back in the seat.

"What's so special about his scar?" Anastacia asked.

"You're not a witch?" Harry asked her confused.

"I am but I grew up in America since I was born. My parents are in prison and I got sent to an American orphanage. Ron is my newly discovered cousin." Anastacia told Harry and Ron.

"Oh. Well I defeated Voldemort and lived." Harry told her. "Voldemort was a bad guy that wanted to kill loads of people." Harry explained to Anastacia.

"Oh ok." Anastacia said and pulled out a book from her bag and started reading while Harry and Ron talked about other things.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" A girl with bushy brown hair said loudly. Anastacia looked up to tell her to quiet down when she looked past her and saw a boy with a rounded face that looked slightly like herself.

"Hello. Who are you and why are you excited to see Harry?" Anastacia asked the girl and round-faced boy behind her.

"Oh I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who when he was just a year old. Why aren't you excited?" Hermione asked Anastacia.

"Maybe because I was raised in America and we don't know about You-Know-Who or Harry Potter. Oh and my name is Anastacia Conway." Anastacia said and turned back to her book.

Hermione huffed and left the compartment. Neville stayed behind and addressed Anastacia.

"Anastacia, why were you raised in America?" Neville asked.

"Because my birth parents are in prison in Britain and have been since I was born. My twin and I were separated at birth, he stayed in London and I was sent to Minneapolis, Minnesota and adopted by Ron's aunt Casey who lives in America now." Anastacia replied and continued to read her book.

She continued to read her book until the conductor announced they would be entering Hogsmead soon and should change.

"I'll go to the bathroom to change and you guys can change in here." Anastacia said. She grabbed her uniform and walked out of the compartment to find the bathroom.

After she changed she started to return to her compartment when she was stopped by a blonde boy with grey eyes.

"Can I help you?" Anastacia asked.

"Yes, what is your name and why are you here if you're from America?" He sneered at her.

"My name is Anastacia Conway and I am going to Hogwarts to find my family and learn why I was sent to an American orphanage when I was a newborn while my twin stayed in London." Anastacia replied. "Any more questions or can I return to my compartment? My friends are waiting and I need to put my things away before the train stops." Anastacia told him and bypassed his goon on the left.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He said to her.

"Nice to meet you Draco, goodbye." Anastacia said and disappeared into a compartment.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Anastacia ended up in a boat with Draco and his goons, whom she still was not told the names of.

"So what are your names?" Anastacia asked the other boys as they floated along in the boat.

"Oh that's Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said to her.

"Lovely. They can't even speak for themselves." Anastacia said to herself and smiled politely at them.

"Draco, since you seem to know a lot about Hogwarts and the people that went; could you tell me if a Bellatrix Black-Lestrange went here?" Anastacia asked him.

"Of course my aunt went here. Why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Your aunt?! Bellatrix Black-Lestrange is your aunt?" Anastacia questioned rather loudly.

"Yes. How do you know her name when you were raised in America?" Draco asked back.

"I'll tell you if you answer one more question for me. Does the name Anastacia Antoinette Artemis Selene Lestrange mean anything to you?" Anastacia asked reciting her full name to him.

"That was the name of my dead cousin. She was killed when she was three months old. Her twin brother was taken and never found." Draco told her.

"Draco she's not dead." Anastacia told him. The blonde looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "I know she's not dead because I am Anastacia Antoinette Artemis Selene Lestrange. I wasn't killed at three months old; I was merely taken from the home and sent to America. My twin brother is somewhere near at Hogwarts I can feel him but I don't know who he is." Anastacia explained as they bent their heads to go under the vines.

"You're lying. I saw the body of her." Draco said and glared at her.

"Draco, you may have seen a body but I know for a fact that my birth name is Anastacia Antoinette Artemis Selene Lestrange. I saw it when I was at Gringotts and it was etched in the vault of my parents." Anastacia said. She got out of the boat and walked over to the girl with bushy hair that she had seen on the train.

"Hello. My name is Anastacia Conway. I don't remember your name." Anastacia said to her.

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Anastacia. Are you from Britain originally or America?" Hermione asked Anastacia.

"Born in Britain but raised all of my life in America with my adopted mother and adopted brother." Anastacia told her.

"Wow what is America like?" Hermione asked Anastacia again as they were led to the castle by Hagrid.

"The First Years' Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said and the professor nodded curtly and led them inside the castle.

"America is much like Britain I suppose. It has cities and towns and villages just like Britain does except we talk differently and use different slang words." Anastacia told Hermione as they were led to a room by Professor McGonagall. Anastacia looked around at all the boys in the room trying to figure out which one of them was her twin brother. As her eyes passed over Neville to look closer at Harry she felt a jolt-like sensation and returned her eyes to Neville. She met his eyes and felt that jolt-like sensation again.

"_Do I know you?_" Neville thought to what he thought was himself but to Anastacia as well.

"_Are you my long lost twin brother that was taken? Neville, if that is your real name, tell me what you remember about when you were a baby._" Anastacia thought and directed it to Neville.

"_Anastacia? Can we hear each other? Also I don't remember much about when I was a baby before I turned one._" Neville told her and she nodded.

"_Yes we can hear each other….I think it's because we are twins. Neville I think you are my twin brother. I also don't remember much before I turned one. How strange is that?_" Anastacia said. Neville was about to answer when Professor McGonagall returned to the room to take them to the Great Hall to be sorted into their houses.

Since Anastacia's adoptive last name was 'Conway' she was one of the first sorted and she ended up in Gryffindor along with Lavender Brown and later Hermione, Harry, Neville, Padma and Ron. Anastacia half listened to Dumbledore's speech and just waited for food to appear near her. As soon as it did she and Ron attacked it in gusto. When Ron reached for a chicken leg a ghost head popped through the dish. Anastacia screamed and fell off the bench in surprise.

"Ghosts are real?" Anastacia asked no one in particular as she stared wide-eyed at Sir Nicholas as he continued to pass through the table and stood over her.

"I know you!" Ron shouted. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." He replied as Hermione looked over at him.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"Like this." Sir Nicholas replied and pulled on his head. Hermione and Anastacia looked away as Harry and Ron looked in awe.

"Gross. Can one of you that aren't transparent help me up off the floor please?" Anastacia asked and the boys around her looked down at her surprised she was there. Fred Weasley leaned down and held out a hand to her. "Thank you….Fred." Anastacia said as she took his hand and used it to pull herself up and back onto the bench and continued to eat her food before it disappeared. After the feast she followed the red-head called Percy Weasley along with the rest of the first years to the common room that she would spend seven years of her life in.

"Now don't forget the password or the Fat Lady won't let you inside." Percy said to them as Anastacia refocused on him.

"What's the password?" She whispered to Hermione.

"Weren't you listening?" Anastacia shook her head no. "I'll write it down for you later."

"Thanks Hermione." Anastacia said as she followed her up the stairs to their room. Anastacia sat on her bed and started to write a letter to Charlie about how her first day had gone and how excited she was to be here.

_Char,_

_Its so cool here! Can't wait to hear how your first day is at Minnesota school. I hope Goldberg has improved his goalie skills but I don't think he improved much. I miss you and mom so much all ready. Is that weird? I think I might have found my twin brother but don't worry he'll never replace you as my big brother!_

_Love Ana._

She folded up the letter and attached it to Athena's leg. She opened the window as Athena perched on her arm. "Take this to Charlie ok Athena?" Athena hooted then flew off out the window. Anastacia watched her until she was a speck on the horizon before closing the window and getting ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Anastacia walked into the Great Hall the next morning and sat away from the Weasley twins but they ended up moving to sit next to her.

"Good morning Anastacia. How are you this morning?" Fred Weasley asked her as George stole some of her breakfast from her plate.

"Fine. George, get your own breakfast and don't steal mine." Anastacia said to each twin as she took back what George had taken off her plate.

"I don't want to get my own, I want what you have." George said to her. Anastacia sighed and pushed her plate towards him and he grabbed it and started to eat her breakfast as she made herself another plate to eat.

"So where are your lovely brothers?" Anastacia asked as she turned to Fred and saw Percy enter the Great Hall.

"Well there's Percy the Prefect, Ron is most likely still in bed and will come rushing down right before breakfast is over to scarf down some food." Fred told her as he got his own plate and Percy joined them sitting across from Anastacia.

"Good morning Anastacia." Percy said and Anastacia nodded in greeting. "I don't see Ron or Harry. Are they still in their room?"

"Most likely." Hermione said as she joined the group and started to delicately eat her breakfast.

-September 10-

Charlie Conway stood next to his mother while they waited for the bus to come, to the untrained eye it looked like Charlie was going to a normal school, but to those that knew the truth knew that he was going to the Minnesota School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Mom did you tell Ana that today was the first day?" Charlie asked as he looked around the street.

"Yes I did Charlie but you know as well as I do that she wouldn't have been able to be here because of how far away she is now." Casey told him and ruffled his hair. "Besides I'm sure she would have loved to have seen you off to school just as I am. There's the bus, I love you Charlie." Casey let go of his hand and he got onto the bus.

After ten minutes on the bus they arrived at another stop then headed towards the school. Charlie was thinking about how his friends would be like if they found out that he was going to be a wizard when he spotted many of his friends on the bus with him.

"Guys!" Charlie yelled and they all turned towards him and he walked to where they sat and joined them all.

"Hey Charlie, glad to see you got your letter." Connie said as she smiled at him and he sat in the seat next to her.

"Glad to see I'm not alone at a new school." Charlie responded and smiled at Connie. Goldberg clapped Charlie on the back and took his seat behind them when they arrived at the school.

"Oh it's so pretty." Connie said as she looked out the window at the mansion.

"Did Guy get a letter?" Charlie asked as they exited the bus and stood near the mansion. Connie looked over at him and shook her head 'no'. "Oh, I thought he would've been here too. Are all of us witches and wizards?" Charlie asked his friends.

"Well I'm a pure witch, Goldie is half and half, Averman is also half and half, Jesse and Terry are pure wizards, Fulton is part giant and wizard, and Tammy and Tommy are muggles." Connie told him and Charlie nodded and walked off the bus to stand with the rest of the students on the sidewalk.

"Year Ones! Year Ones over here please!" A woman shouted as she directed the new students up the walkway and towards the mansion.

"Hello students!" The Headmistress called out as the new students took a seat at an empty table reserved for them. Charlie and his friends sat at the end of the table next to each other.

"Welcome to the new students that have chosen to embrace their magical history and join us here at our school. This year a select group of students in London will visit. We will show them how our school works and how different Minnesota is from London. That is all, let the feast begin." The Headmistress, Alana Freeman, took her seat at the head of the staff table and the students dug into the food in front of them.

Charlie and his friends talked with each other about how different they would be to the others in their group when the feast finished and they were shown to their first classroom of the day. The first class Charlie had was Charms. He took out his wand and received a book from the teacher Mr. Martez. Mr. Martez finished passing around the books and sat at his desk to call role.

"Anastacia Conway." He called as he looked around the room. Charlie raised his hand.

"You are Anastacia Conway?" Mr. Martez asked Charlie.

"No, Anastacia is my sister, I'm Charlie Conway. Anastacia decided to go to Hogwarts in England. I just thought I should let you know sir." Charlie told him. Mr. Martez nodded and crossed Anastacia's name off the list.

The rest of the day Charlie had to continue telling the teachers that Anastacia was not attending the school. He got on the bus after the school day ended and Connie joined him at his house. They were going to do their homework together and let Casey see what they had learned that day.


End file.
